Frustrated
by DannyFan66
Summary: Niles/CC one shot. CC can't seem to...well...and she's getting a little frustrated. Whatever will she do? Who can possibly help her? Let me know what you think - D


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of character from The Nanny…but if I could…

A/N: Just a little Niles/CC one shot. Let me know what you think. - D

**Frustrated**

"Get out!" CC yelled louder than she intended.

Colin looked at her with stark confusion as he removed himself from her bed. "I don't get you, CC. You practically dragged me in here in the first place. Did I do something wrong?"

"It's not working…Colin. I'm sorry…it's not your fault. Just go…please." CC turned away from him.

Colin quickly dressed and started for the door of her bedroom. "I don't know what the hell happened to you. We were just having a little fun, and then you go nuts. I'm sorry; CC, but I don't need this kind of grief. I should've known there had to be something. Why else would a woman like you still be single?" He shook his head and muttered under his breath, "Crazy bitch," as he turned and left the room.

CC listened for her apartment door to close and sniffled softly. "This is insane," she whispered, and fell into a restless sleep.

CC moved through the next few days on autopilot, and then…it got worse. For more than two weeks she was becoming more and more…testy, is the only way it could be described. She was even short with Max on a few occasions. Then suddenly, after a brief phone call with her mother, of all people, she changed. There was almost a bounce in her step. Everyone noticed.

"What's gotten into you, Miss Babcock? You seem almost…happy? It's a little disturbing." Fran confessed as CC entered the kitchen to refill her coffee cup.

"I have a date tonight. Where's Hazel? I need more coffee." Niles was nowhere to be seen and CC wanted to rub her date in his face. For some reason it always made the date go just a little better knowing that for some reason it bothered Niles. She didn't know why it bothered him, but it was obvious, at least to CC, that it did. She filled her mug and sashayed out of the kitchen.

Niles stepped down from the back stairs just as CC was leaving. "What's up with the witch?"

"She's got a date. I guess it's put a little bounce in her step." Fran offered as she too left the kitchen

But Niles noticed that it wasn't a bounce like Fran or Maggie would get in the anticipation of a date. It was more like the way CC would get when just on the edge of finalizing a contract, or scoring a big deal. This bounce was CC's 'mission nearly completed' bounce. CC Babcock was…cheery, and Niles hoped that by the end of the day, he'd know why.

When the time for CC's departure arrived, Niles was at the ready. "Did you finally get a patch for your blowup doll?" He tossed from his place at the door holding her coat, desperately curious about this 'date' she had.

CC glared at Niles so intensely that he was visibly shaken and the thoughts ran through his head. _What did I say? Patch for the blow up doll…pretty standard. Why is she looking at me like that? It's like she's trying to burn my face into her memory_. "Uhm…Miss Babcock? Are you alright?"

"I will be, dust mop, soon enough." Niles slipped CC's coat over her arms and his fingers lightly brushed her shoulders. "Mmmmmm, yeah…" CC caught herself hum softly at the feeling and jerked herself away from him wondering, _Why does he have to smell so amazing all the time?_

Niles frowned. "Did you say something?"

"Good night, Niles." CC avoided his question and waited while Niles opened the door.

He looked at her suspiciously. "Have a pleasant evening, Miss Babcock."

"I damn well intend to," CC growled intently as she left the mansion.

Niles closed the door. "Now what's gotten into her?" He asked aloud in the empty foyer.

That night when CC's date took her home he escorted her to the door of her apartment. "I had a lovely time, Peter."

"As did I, CC." Peter Marks was a wealthy investment broker CC's mother introduced her too. "You are a lovely woman, CC. I'd really like to get to know you better."

"Peter…" CC couldn't help but examine him. Peter Marks was just the right height, had dusty blonde hair and blue eyes. Not perfectly blue, but blue CC let her thoughts wander… _He could do it…it might work…it's shameless, CC…you really can't… _

CC couldn't finish her thought because his lips ravaging hers pulled her from it. He kissed her neck as he cupped her breast with one hand and opened the door to her apartment with the other. Clothes were flying, hands were roaming and lips were exploring the soft skin of faces and throats.

CC could feel the dampness starting…unabated and nearly unrestrained by the thin slip of fabric she'd chosen to wear beneath her dress. He laid her back on the bed and hovered above her briefly her eyes closed as he leaned down to nip at the skin of her breast, pulling a soft moan from her.

"Oh…Niles…" CC's head dropped to the side but she didn't get the attention she craved.

"Who the hell is Niles?" Peter nearly leapt off the bed.

CC's eyes shot opened and she looked up into those imperfectly blue, blue eyes. "What? Niles? What are you talking about?"

"You just moaned some other guy's name." Peter started dressing.

CC pulled a blanket up to cover herself. "You're crazy…you're just chickening out."

"Look, CC. I think you're a great lady…and I was looking forward to a fun evening. But I'm no one's stunt double." Peter started out of the bedroom. "You don't know what you're missing." Peter left CC's apartment and CC more frustrated than ever.

* * *

The next day at the mansion CC was nearly silent. When she did speak it was short, harsh and venomous. "I said No!" CC practically screamed into the phone. "I don't care who he is or what he's done. He'll honor his contract as agreed to and signed by him or I'll drag his famous ass into court." CC slammed the phone down onto the little green love seat just as Niles brought in the tea tray. He could feel the tension in the office and knew whatever was causing it, he didn't want to get caught up in the fray that was CC in a bad mood.

"CC…" Max spoke with his most soothing voice. "Are you feeling alright, you seem very upset about something."

CC's head popped up to Max at it was then she realized that Niles had entered the room. His eyes were on his work. He poured Max's tea, and then set down a small plate of cookies. Next he poured another cup of tea and took it to her. "Miss Babcock, your tea?" His voice was deep and viscous and actually made her shiver a bit.

"Thanks, Niles." The sound shocked even her…it was…trance like. CC took the cup of tea and sipped at it hoping the attention she was suddenly the center of would dissipate.

That night CC tossed and turned as was the norm for her lately. Finally resigned to another sleepless night she lay on her back and tried to slow her breathing. "This sometimes helps…" she whispered to the empty room. CC closed her eyes and tried desperately to relax. "Just keep an open mind…unfocused…" CC spoke softly in the dark and breathed in and out slowly. Unfortunately for CC, unfocused never lasted long.

As the vision from years ago became more and more clear to her, she couldn't prevent the small smiled that started to move across her face.

_I loathe you._

_I despise you._

_Servant._

_Trollop._

_Bell boy._

_Brunette._

_CC eyes locked with Niles' and suddenly he was upon her. His arms wrapped tightly around her. Her hands move quickly to his handsome face, guiding, coaxing, and leading their kiss._

CC's hand instinctively slipped beneath he blankets of her bed to aid her in completing what Max and Fran had long ago interrupted. Her breathing became shallow and haggard. "Oh…Niles…ungh." CC arched her back in hopes it would help her reach her release. "Oh, God, Niles…so close." Her breathing increased…"Ahh…Niles…please…" Her groaning intensified until…

"Shit!" CC yelled and tossed the blankets off of her. "I can't stand this!" She threw her legs off the side of the bed. Her breathing was hard and labored but for all the wrong reasons. "Enough! This is ridiculous!"

CC was a woman on a mission. She was focused and so certain of the goal she desperately needed to accomplish that no other thought could squeeze into her one-track mind. "I'm a grown woman…I should be able to have what I want. And I damn well will!"

* * *

Niles blew out a long breath as he finally slipped beneath the covers of his bed. "Well that had to be the longest day ever. And what the hell got into Miss Babcock?" He sighed. He was just starting to drift off when there was a knock on his door. "Damn…" Niles whispered softly under his breath. He padded the short distance to the door and opened it to the surprise of his life. "Miss Babcock? What's wrong? What do you want?"

CC stood before him wrapped in her overcoat still wearing the black negligee beneath. She didn't speak a word she just shoved Niles into his room and closed the door with her back as she leaned upon it for support.

"Miss Babcock, what the hell…" Niles tried to be angry but he was more confused and not just a little turned on by this odd behavior.

"Shut up, Niles. I can't stand it anymore. I need it…ya know? I have to have it and I only want it from you. I can't even do it alone anymore. Please, Niles, it's driving me crazy." CC clenched her hands at her sides and squeezed her eyes shut fearing the look on his face.

Niles frowned at her desperately confused. "What? What in the hell are you talking about?"

"You! I can't get you out of my head." CC grabbed Niles by the lapels of his pajama shirt and pulled him firmly against her. "God, Niles, you smell so good." CC was practically moaning. "Why do you always smell so good?" Her eyes closed and with a sudden change in her demeanor, they slowly opened to a half hooded gaze that startled Niles a bit. She locked her eyes with his. "I want it Niles and I want you to give it to me. It has to be you. I've already tried, to find someone else, but it doesn't work. It's not the same. Pretending doesn't work. I can't go on like this anymore…it's killing me."

Niles was in shock. He must have heard her wrong, that had to be it. "You…you want me to…"

"Take me, Niles…please?" CC groaned on a breath against his neck and Niles thought he'd finish before he'd ever started.

Niles pulled back just a bit. "Are you sure?" Niles cupped her face with his hands. "Listen to me woman…I refuse to be just some piece of equipment you use to aid your desperate need for release. Do you hear me? I want you, CC, I won't deny it, but not just for tonight…forever."

CC looked a little faint. "Please, Niles, don't make me beg you. I've loved you for too long to have to beg for your affection."

"What did you say?" Niles whispered, shocked at her confession and not sure what to believe.

"I love you. I have for years. But right now I don't want to talk. I want you. I need you. NOW! Please?" CC's breathing was rapid and shallow and driving Niles wild.

Niles allowed the small smirk to broaden as he gently backed CC against the door of his room and started nipping at the skin of her neck. "I love you, CC… I have for as long as I can remember." With that Niles lifted CC's negligee to her hips, released his arousal from his pajamas and plunged himself into her on a soft grunt. "Oh God, CC…"

CC's head dropped back against the door and Niles started his assault on her neck pulling a deep moan from her. "Oh…yes…Niles…" CC arched her back driving him deeper. "Please…don't stop…so close…"

"That's it, Love…don't fight it…just let go…cum for me, CC…" Niles moaned softly in her ear.

As if directed by his coaxing, CC reached her climax with a strangled groan. "Oh, Niles, yes!"

"That's it, Love. Never hold back…not with me." Niles continued his methodical thrusts as took her lips and their tongues danced. When her breathing finally seemed to settle a bit Niles dropped small kisses along her jaw line and back up to behind her ear. "Now…it's my turn…care to join me?" Niles growled softly.

CC wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. "Oh God, yes, Niles…take me there, again." She lifted her legs around his waist. "I want to feel you cum, Niles."

"Yes, Love." Niles used the door to help support her as he quickened his pace and drove himself deeper into her. "Oh God, CC…I love you…" He groaned and she nipped at his ear.

"Take me, Niles…Oh…I need you." CC leaned into him and whispered into his ear. "Yes…Niles…that's it…so…close…make me cum, Niles…make…me…aahhhh…" CC's head dropped back against the door as her hard climax pulled Niles over the edge with her.

"CC…" Niles groaned and leaned them heavily against the door waiting for his strength to return enough to move.

"Oh, Niles…" CC cooed as she took his warm lips with hers. "That was…amazing." She kissed him again. "If I knew it could be like that…I'd have beaten down this door years ago. It wouldn't have been love at first, but it would've been amazing."

Niles sighed softly and set her down in front of him. "No, CC…" He pulled her into his arms. "It's the love that makes really great sex, amazing. You have to be willing to give your heart, mind, and soul, as well as your body. That takes love---true love." Niles kissed her swollen lips. "Now, how about we get a little rest?"

Niles pulled up his pajamas and lowered CC's negligee. Then he offered his hand and walked her to his bed. Once they were settled, Niles pulled CC's back tightly to his chest. "Good night, CC. I love you."

"I love you, too, Niles." They drifted off to sleep knowing they belonged together. Never again to be alone, or lonely, or…frustrated.


End file.
